Matahari
by Renate Adelheid
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang kenangan, perasaan, dan cerahnya matahari. / "Barangkali, dengan kepergian diriku, ada yang merasa sedang dimusuhi matahari. Siapa yang tahu, bukan?" / Dedicated for SDA Anniv #1. RnR?


"_MASTER! _JANGAN PURA-PURA TULI!_" _

Shintaro masih setia dalam hal mengabaikan berbagai panggilan-panggilan ENE dari ponselnya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan punggungnya di sebuah pohon setelah mematikan ponselnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Entah dalam rangka apa, semua orang—yang tentu saja adalah anggota _Mekakushi Dan—_berkumpul di markas. Shintaro yang terlalu malas untuk berkumpul dengan yang lainnya terpaksa berpindah tempat ke halaman belakang, meskipun akhirnya ENE juga turut serta dengan menyembunyikan diri di telepon genggam pemuda itu.

"Shintaro _nii chaaan~_ Kalau mau soda dan semangka, kau bisa mengambilnya di lemari es~!" Seruan Kano yang terdengar meniru Momo dari dalam ruang tengah malah membuatnya jadi semakin malas untuk meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Hati-hati dengan panasnya, Kisaragi."

Shintaro mengernyit heran ketika mendengar perkataan Kido beberapa detik yang lalu. Ia menatap langit sebelum akhirnya menggeleng.

_Panas? Kenapa yang aku rasakan adalah dingin? _

Shintaro menghela nafas. Coret kemungkinan kalau ia mulai tuli, setidaknya ia masih bisa mendengar suara ENE dari balik layar. Coret juga kemungkinan kalau ia mulai buta, setidaknya pula ia masih bisa melihat tatapan maut Kido ketika diganggu Kano.

"Ayano …" gumamnya. Tangannya merogoh sesuatu dari dalam kantung jaket merahnya dan kemudian memandang benda-yang-dikeluarkan-itu, kosong.

Kertas, _klik_. _Origami, klik. _Burung, _klik_.

"_MASTEEEER! _DEMI APAPUN, INTERNET MEMANGGILMU!"

Sekali lagi pemuda itu mengacuhkan ENE yang memaksa telepon genggamnya untuk menyala lagi dan berteriak padanya. Lagi. Bahkan ponselnya yang tersayang terpaksa ia matikan, dan baterainya ia cabut karena perasaan terganggu itu.

Apa yang kau inginkan, Shintaro?

_. _

_. _

_. _

_Matahari _

_Kagerou Days__Jin _

_Dedicated to SDA Anniv #1 _

_First KagePro fanfiction. Beware for Absolute abalness, AU, OOC, Typo, failed angst, (Maybe) PWP, and many more. The picture's credit belong to its illustrator. _

_Don't like, don't read _

_Saa, douzo. _

.

.

.

"Ah, ternyata kau ada di sini, Shintaro."

Suara seorang gadis secara tiba-tiba mengagetkan seorang pemuda yang sedang termenung di bawah pohon besar milik sebuah sekolah. Gadis bersyal merah itu duduk di sebelah sang pemuda, dan dengan senyum kecil yang masih menghiasi wajahnya, ia membuka suara. "_Konnichiwa ne_, Shintaro."

"Apa maumu, Ayano?" tanya sang pemuda, langsung ke intinya. "Bilang saja kau ingin menyuruhku kembali ke kelas."

"Ah, tidak kok!" gadis itu menggeleng. "Hanya ingin menemanimu di sini saja."

"Pengganggu," gumam sang pemuda, Shintaro. Ia memejamkan matanya, setidaknya saat membukanya kembali nanti gadis itu sudah pergi dari sini.

"Kau tahu, Shintaro?" tanyanya. "Apabila kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan kemudian mereka meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan bisa melihat keindahan dunia lagi. Bahkan matahari pun tidak mau bertemu denganmu, Shintaro!"

Shintaro masih tidak bergeming di posisinya. Mencoba mengacuhkan diri gadis bernama Ayano itu, namun suaranya masih tetap bergema di pkirannya. "Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta."

"Kau takut, Shintaro?" Ayano terkekeh kecil. "Aku senang bisa mengenalmu, Shintaro _kun!" _

Shintaro merasakan sesuatu ditaruh di tangannya. Merasa sudah cukup terganggu, Shintaro membuka matanya dengan maksud ingin melihat benda itu dan mengembalikannya pada Ayano. "_Nan_—"

Seketika, ia terkejut. Ayano sudah tidak ada di tempatnya. Sementara itu, di tangannya terdapat _origami_ burung dengan tulisan tangan Ayano. Shintaro menutup kedua matanya. Masih berdiam diri di bawah pohon demi melindungi diri dari panas matahari yang terik di hari itu.

.

.

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir sudah berakhir. Bel yang menandainya membuat siswa-siswi di kelas langsung berhamburan keluar. Sementara itu, seorang pemuda yang sedari tadi terlihat ingin keluar kelas lebih dulu mendecih kesal karena selalu didahului oleh yang lebih cepat berdiri darinya. Ia kembali duduk di kursinya, dan menatap papan tulis dengan sedikit ogah-ogahan.

"Belum pulang, Shintaro?"

Shintaro mengacuhkan Ayano yang terlihat sedang mengemasi barang-barang bawaannya sebelum melipat sebuah origami burung dari kertas yang terlihat berisi tulisan tangannya sendiri. Lagi. Ia melirik langit yang kemerahan dari bangkunya, kemudian menyerahkan _origami _itu kepada Shintaro.

"Kore! Untuk menghiburmu soal tadi, Shintaro!"

Ia tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali ke kursinya. Tak lama, ia menghela nafasnya, panjang. "Apa yang terjadi bila seandainya aku meninggalkan kalian?"

Shintaro yang hendak keluar dari kelas menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang menatap langit dari bangkunya. "Ha?" ucapmu, "Mungkin semuanya akan menjadi lebih sepi dari biasanya."

"Begitu .." ia tersenyum kecil. "Barangkali, dengan kepergian diriku, ada yang merasa sedang dimusuhi matahari. Siapa yang tahu, bukan?"

Shintaro memutar matanya. "Entahlah. Ada-ada saja," katanya. "Aku pulang duluan, Aya—"

Kata-kata Shintaro terputus saat melihat ekspresi Ayano. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Shintaro menatap gadis itu sebentar, sebelum akhirnya diam saja karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa pada gadis itu.

"… Sampai besok," gumamnya. Shintaro berjalan meninggalkan kelas, meninggalkan Ayano yang masih menangis di dalam kelas.

_Apa yang terjadi padanya? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

"Kenapa harus dirimu?" gumamnya.

Shintaro menatap langit yang menurutnya masih terlihat abu-abu itu. Ia menghela nafasnya lelah. Tak lama, ia terkekeh setelah mengusap matanya sendiri.

"_Apa yang terjadi bila seandainya aku meninggalkan kalian?_"

Shintaro mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Jika pada waktu itu ia menjawab pertanyaan Ayano dengan benar, gadis itu tidak mungkin meninggalkannya seperti ini.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Shintaro_._" _

Kalimat yang seringkali ia acuhkan itu kini ia sesalkan.

_Kenapa, Ayano? _

_. _

_. _

_. _

Tidak ada lagi kata-kata penyemangat yang biasanya terdengar dari mulut Ayano pada hari ini. Shintaro tetap hening seperti kemarin, hanya saja terlihat lebih suram daripada biasanya.

"Kau tahu? Kurasa dia—Kisaragi yang jadi penyebab meninggalnya Tateyama _chan!" _

"Hah? Serius?"

"Bukankah mereka sering bersama-sama? Kalau tidak salah, bersama Kokonose dan Enomoto juga. Betul tidak?"

"Ckck. Kasihan dia."

Shintaro menghela nafasnya setelah mendengar pembicaaraan teman-teman sekelasnya itu. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan kedua lengannya. Ia menghela nafasnya lagi ketika bel berbunyi dan membuatnya segera meninggalkan kelas—menuju atap sekolah.

_Hyuuuu _

Hening.

Memang bukan tempatnya biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat. Ia hanya sedang ingin menghabiskan waktu disana—karena sudah muak menjadi buah bibir teman-teman sekelasnya pada hari ini.

"Ayano .."

Shintaro menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ditatapnya langit yang sedang cerah-cerahnya itu. Tak lama, tatapannya beralih pada suatu benda yang kelihatannya seperti tertinggal disana.

Sebuah _origami _burung dari kertas ujian milik Shintaro.

Shintaro terpaku di tempatnya.

"Tidak ..."

Satu tangannya mengambil benda yang ada di depannya itu—dan salah satu tangannya lagi menutupi matanya yang kini telah basah oleh air mata. Tangisnya yang tertahan di atas atap menemaninya yang kini terduduk disana.

Ada apa, Shintaro?

.

.

.

Shintaro masih berdiam diri di bawah pohon sejak dua jam yang lalu. Telepon genggamnya masih ia matikan, dan disebelahnya terdapat beberapa buah _origami_ burung yang telah dibetulkan lagi bentuknya. Tatapannya menerawang langit seakan-akan ingin mengajaknya mengobrol disana.

"Katakan saja padaku, bung," gumamnya, "Apa yang salah dengan mataku? Atau mungkin—apa yang salah dengan reseptor kulitku?"

Shintaro masih termenung di luar sana.

"Mary, kau benar. Mataharinya benar-benar bersinar cerah pada hari ini, ya." Ia dapat mendengar dan melihat sosok Mary dan Seto yang baru saja keluar untuk—kelihatannya—mengambil udara segar.

"B-benarkah? K-kalau begitu, akan kuambilkan jus jeruknya di lemari es."

"Eh, tidak perlu!" Terlihat Seto menggenggam lengan gadis seperempat _medusa_ itu sebelum mengikutinya. "Aku ikut. Sekalian mengambil semangka."

"Kau yakin tidak mau semangka, atau soda, S-shintaro?" Mary berbalik, dan menatap Shintaro yang masih merenung di depannya.

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Seto tersenyum memaklumi. "Baiklah. Hati-hati dengan panasnya. Sampai bertemu di dalam."

_Cerah_?

Shintaro mengacak-acak rambutnya kembali. "Tidak. Tidak mungkin."

Ia menyenderkan punggungnya di batang pohon tempatnya berteduh itu sembari menatap tiga buah _origami _burung di sebelahnya lalu langit di atasnya.

"_A__pabila kau sedang jatuh cinta pada seseorang dan kemudian mereka meninggalkanmu, kau tidak akan bisa melihat keindahan dunia lagi. Bahkan matahari pun tidak mau bertemu denganmu, Shintaro!" _

Shintaro terkekeh merasakan kedua matanya kembali memanas.

"_Aku menyukaimu, Shintaro_._" _

Kata-kata itu. Lagi.

"Kau tahu, Ayano?" Kembali kedua matanya mengalirkan beberapa bulir likuid bening. Ia mendongak, menatap langit, dan salah satu tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap kedua matanya yang telah basah itu.

"_Barangkali, dengan kepergian diriku, ada yang merasa sedang dimusuhi matahari. Siapa yang tahu, bukan?" _

Tangis Shintaro pecah seketika saat beberapa fragmen itu terputar lagi.

"Kepergianmu tidak membuat matahari memusuhiku," katanya. "Matahari tidak mau menemuiku karena ia juga menangis disana. Menangisi kepergianmu, Ayano."

.

.

.

_**Author's note : **_

_**AAAAAA. **_

_**Ini apa. APA.**_

_**/hening, seketika benerin jidat, sambil pose di depan laptop/ Hola. Konnichiwa. Kembali lagi saya membuang (re: memposting) satu fict **_**angst**_** (paling) nggak jelas di FFn dengan fandom KagePro dalam rangka **__nyepam__** di anniv #1 nya SDA. Uyeaa(ry **_

_**(So) gomen apabila terdapat satu atau beberapa typo sekaligus, OOC dari Shin maupun Ayano, angst feels yang sama sekali tidak terdeteksi, dan unsur-unsur wibu di dalamnya. Mohon dimaklumi karena masih dalam tahap newbie nekat kepepet waktu ketika menulis (re: ngetik) fict ini. Maaf. **_

_**Saa, thanks for reading. Mind to review, bitte? **_

_**Rin **_


End file.
